Sophomore Slump (Mewniverse Falls Style)
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof/short film spoof of the Star vs. the Forces of Evil episode "Sophomore Slump" Plot The short begins in the Pines household, shortly before the start of the new school year. Ever since Dipper returned home from Mewni, he has worn his knight's cape nonstop, claiming that he's still readjusting to life on Earth. His mother Katie tells him how she once spent a summer in France and annoyed all her friends about French stuff when she returned, but Dipper insists that won't happen to him and his friends. However, during a tabletop role-playing game with Star, Hiro and Ralph, Dipper annoys Hiro and Ralph so much with stories about Mewni that the two leave. He talks to Ford about it, and Ford is so inspired by Dipper's life-changing ordeals that he puts on his own cape and calls the two of them "cape bros". But Dipper points out that he earned his cape and Ford didn't earn his, which upsets him. When Dipper confides in Pacifica, he claims his friends are just jealous. Pacifica believes that Dipper never really left Mewni when he came home and has only been talking about his summer instead of asking about hers. Realizing his mother was right, Dipper promises to make it up to Pacifica. The next day, Dipper shows up on Pacifica's doorstep (without his cape) to take her out on "the ultimate date", and they go to the Echo Creek Pier. They play some pier games and win a giant plush, share cotton candy, and pig out on fancy restaurant food – they even steal one of the restaurant's lobsters and set it free into the ocean. At the end of the day, they sit at the end of the pier and watch the sunset together. Dipper says he finally feels like he's back on Earth, and Pacifica hugs him. Fortunately, during that hug, Dipper tells Pacifica that he left his cape at home, in the closet of his room, much to Pacifica's surprise. She realizes that Dipper is forcing himself to stay in Echo Creek just to make her happy; fearing that will make them both miserable in the long run, she decides to take their relationship to the next level. Dipper insists that he wants to make their relationship work, but Pacifica knows full well that she isn't. After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she tells Dipper to see him next month, leaving a tearful Dipper behind, wishing her good luck. The next day, Dipper decides to go on vacation with his family, with them picking up his sister Mabel at a bowling tournament, and that she can't come with him to school, "like, last week". As he reconciles with his friends, Dipper and his family are all excited to go on vacation. After Dipper waves goodbye to his loved ones, Ford asks Star, Hiro and Ralph to head back to teach kids how to walk across hot coals, and they agree before Ford leaves. Star, Hiro and Ralph watch Dipper drive away with his family. In a post-credits scene, in Star's house, she, Hiro and Ralph are bored. Star comes up with an idea about going to the mines to get some gold, much to Hiro and Ralph's excitement, and they all go there afterwards. Cast * Marco Diaz - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Jackie Lynn Thomas - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Angie Diaz - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) * Rafael Diaz - Chuck (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Liam as himself (Marco's brother) * Janna Ordonia - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (Star will play as Janna during a game with Dipper, Hiro and Ralph) * Alfonzo Dolittle - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Ferguson O'durguson - Wreck-It Ralph * Sensei Brantley - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Principal Skeeves - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) Other cast * Stand Owner - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * Waiter - Bolton Gramercy (Big Hero 6: The Series) Gallery CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Marco Diaz Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Jackie Lynn Thomas Katie-the-secret-life-of-pets.png|Katie as Angie Diaz Katie fam mcdo (cropped).png|Chuck as Rafael Diaz Liam-the-secret-life-of-pets-2.png|Liam as himself (Marco's brother) F089F87E-EC29-4637-89AC-46D7D893638F.png|Star Butterfly as Janna Ordonia Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Alfonzo Dolittle Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Ferguson O'durguson Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines as Sensei Brantley Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei as Principal Skeeves Percy Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as the Stand Owner Bolton Gramercy.png|Bolton Gramercy as the Waiter Category:Mewniverse Falls